characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Elric
Edward Elric is the protagonist of the manga Fullmetal Alchemist, written by Hiromu Arakawa. Backstory Edward and his younger brother Alphonse are the children of genius alchemist Van Hohenheim, which led to the two boys trying to learn alchemy themselves. Once his father left one day without explaining why, which was eventually followed by their mother dying of sickness when they were young. In an attempt to bring her back, Ed and Al trained under the alchemist Izumi Curtis and attempted to resurrect her with alchemy. Unfortunately, this led to Edward losing his leg, Alphonse losing his whole body, and Edward giving up his arm to seal Alphonse's soul into a suit of armor. After gaining prosthetic limbs to replace his lost ones, Edward and Alphonse burned down their home and went on a journey to find a way to return their bodies to normal. Powers & Abilities * Alchemy: '''Alchemy is the ability to manipulate matter by rearranging the molecules into different shapes. It only works if the original object shares the same molecules as the product. Edward is a master of alchemy, and uses it to manipulate the environment to attack foes, trap people, and form weapons to fight with. Edward has also incorporated also alchemy styles into his own. ** '''Destruction Alchemy: '''A form of alchemy that disassembles the target on a molecular level to bypass durability. ** '''Strong Arm Alchemy: '''Punches an object to send it flying as a high-speed projectile by converting alchemical energy into kinetic energy. ** '''Ultimate Shield: '''Rearranges the carbon in his metal limbs to harden them into a diamond-hard shield. * '''Transmutation: '''Due to Ed’s experience in the Gate of Truth, he is able to perform transmutation without a circle. Using this ability, he can do various things such as: ** '''Transmute from one material to another: Ed has the ability to transmute materials into other objects. He once transmuted coal mine waste into gold, trades it to Yoki, then transmutes it back. ** Transmuting himself and others: He once transmuted himself, Ling and Envy in order to escape Gluttony’s stomach ** Transmuting the material structure of an object: During Ed’s fight against Greed, he transmuted Greed's hardened carbon shield into a weaker version. He can also make his metal arm stronger as shown during his fight against Pride. ** Transmuting elements: Ed is able to transmute the natural elements including water, such as when he deconstructed Jerso's drool and used the water as a weapon. He can also make weapons out of blood due to its iron composition ** Transmutation of plants: Ed is able to transmute natural plants into weapons such as when he attacked Envy with a giant log. ** Transmuting substances such as ammonia: During his fight against Chimera, Ed transmuted ammonia, creating an extremely bad smell which knocked out the Chimera’s sensitive noses ** Philosopher's Stone transmutation: Ed is able to transform himself into a philosopher's stone * 'Healing: '''After he was stabbed, Ed decided to use himself as a philosopher's stone in order to boost his power and use healing alchemy in order to quickly close the wound. This method of healing is extremely dangerous and can reduce the alchemist’s lifespan for quite a fair bit but it does allow him to survive potentially fatal wounds. * '''Alchemic Creations: ' ** '''Blade: '''Ed’s go to weapon, in which he transmutes his automail arm into a blade for close quarters combat. It has a very short ranged but can lead to quick strikes up close. ** '''Spear: '''A personal favorite of Ed’s. The spear can be good for close-quarters combat or thrown as a projectile in order to take out enemies at a distance. ** '''Walls: '''After touching the floor, Ed can create walls for protection from enemy attacks or to limit an enemy’s movement (creating a trap for them). ** '''Hands: '''After touching the ground or the walls, Ed can create multiple giant hands that can grab or strike his opponents. ** '''Cannons: '''Whenever Ed needs some firepower he can create multiple cannons, giving him an extremely powerful ranged attack. He can use steel or even coal that is stored in a train in order to create them. ** '''Staff: '''Edward doesn’t use this one too often, but he’s been shown to be quite skilled with it all the same. ** '''Spikes: '''After touching the wall or floor, Ed can create a floor of large sharp thorns that pierce the enemy. Equipment * '''Automail: '''Edward's missing right arm and left leg were replaced with prosthetics called automail. Due to being made of metal, they're stronger than normal limbs, and are lightweight so they don't inhibit Edward. By using alchemy on his forearm plate, Edward likes to form a blade from his metal arm as a weapon. * '''Environmental Weapons: '''Edward will sometimes form weapons from the environment to fight with, preferably swords, spears, spikes, and cannons. Feats Strength * Can toss around people much bigger than him. * Killed a chimera with one kick. * Crushed a bandit's prosthetic arm. * Punched down a tree. * Punched through a wall, choked the man on the other side, and lifted him up with one hand. * Matched Scar’s destruction alchemy * Cut a machine gun like weapon in half with his automail * Destroyed Slicer's body. Speed * Can dodge bullets and rockets. * Reacted to minigun fire. * Fought and defeated two bullet timers at once. * Faster than Scar. * Reacted to and avoided Pride's shadows. * Created a wall before gatling gun fire hit him. * Dodged point blank gunfire. * Outsped Kimblee * Destroyed Cornello’s gun before he can attack * Avoided Roy Mustang’s attacks (though he was holding back) * Scaled to Hohenhiem who can block lightning. Durability * Tanked a building-sized explosion caused by Kimblee with a philosopher's stone (28 kilotons). * Took a beat-down from Greed. * Survived being impaled through the torso. * Tanked being smashed through a stone wall. * Blocked Pride's shadows, which can slice through iron. * Can takes blows from a Chimera. * Can take attacks from Father. * Automail can withstand attacks from a chimera * Was able to move and perform Alchemy as he was bleeding out from his severed leg. * Got hit by Envy’s tail * Got slammed into stuff by Pride Skill * Defeated two chimeras by exploiting their sense of smell. * Fought Scar several times * Copied Scar's Destruction alchemy to defeat him. * Broke Greed's neck. * Learned how to break Greed's Ultimate Shield. * Defeated Lan Fan, * Fought and defeated Pride. * Became the youngest State Alchemist in history at the age of twelve * Attempted human transmutation and almost succeeded at a young age * Trained in physical combat and alchemy for years under Izumi Curtis * Aided in and personally defeated Father, foiling his government-wide conspiracy to surpass god by turning millions of people into a philosopher’s stone * Eventually grew taller Weaknesses * '''Needs both arms to use alchemy: '''If he somehow loses one of his arms, Edward can no longer use alchemy. * '''Short-Tempered: '''Gets angry easily, especially if called short. **Gets even MORE angry if anyone messes with Alphonse. * '''Equivalent Exchange: '''Needs something of equal value to perform transmutation. * Shows a little too much mercy, even to those who are already dead. Fun Facts * Edward is ambidextrous. * Edward has a great dislike for milk. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Neutral Good Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Alchemist Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Square-Enix Category:Military Characters Category:Protagonists